Legendary!
by imaginationisbetterthanlogic
Summary: Rick and Barney met at a pageont they were forced to attend and plot a prank.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **No copyright infringement intended. All the rights to the shows and respective characters belong to their rightful owners. All things referred here do not belong to me.

: : : :

**Legendary!**

: : : :

He run as fast as he could and hid under the table, scooting back until his back hit the wall.

"Oh, Ricky!" his crazy nanny called.

He was breathing hard, but coached himself to keep quiet. Maybe if he stayed quiet enough she wouldn't find him.

"Oh, Ricky! Come here. I have a brand new suit for you to try on."

He stuck his tongue out, even though she couldn't see him.

"Ricky, honey. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

He scooted further back, trying to blend in with the wall.

If she found him it would be the end of everything. The world would end. And he would had to attend that stupid pageant.

Blagh! Pageants were for girls. He wasn't a girl or a dress up doll. He was a super spy!

He fought pirates and kicked ass. Spies don't enter pageants.

The towel that hung from the table, providing him the perfect hiding place, was suddenly lifted and the crazy nanny was looking at him.

He screamed and tried to make a run for it, but she caught him by the arm and dragged him back to the living room where she had set up an impromptu stage for him to do his damned routine.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you be whatever you want for outfit of choice."

"Anything?" he said, lifting an eyebrow suspiciously.

She nodded.

"Can I be a super spy? Or a space cowboy?"

"Sure. Why not?!"

But he didn't quite believed in her. He crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"What's in it for me?"

Nanny choked on a laugh. And then stopped seeing Rick's serious face. Well, as serious as a five-year-old could be.

"Oh! You're serious." she suppressed her smile "Well, what do you want?"

He thought about it for a while and then a smiled widely.

"I want a light saber. And one year supply of candy." he demanded confidently.

"I don't know if I-"

"That or nothing."

Nanny sighed heavily "Fine."

"Pinky promise and cross your heart." he demanded.

Nanny hooked her pinky with his and crossed her heart.

"Good." he said, proud of himself.

"Now go do your routine."

Castle stepped to the edge of the impromptu stage and smiled charmingly, making his way to the front and turning slowly.

Nanny clapped at him and smiled "You almost charmed my pants off."

He frowned at her "But your pants are still on. Adults are weird." he stated, shaking his head.

: : : :

"Mommy, why do I have to go to this pagent?"

"Because it's going to be fun. Besides if Britanny's kid can do it and win, so does my Barney."

"But Brittany's kid is a girl, mommy." he whined, stepping back from his mother's fingers that were combing his hair back.

"But I bought you a nice suit and everything. And it will be like playing dress-up. You'll just be on a stage and have a jury looking at how handsome my little boy is."

He turned back to the mirror and smiled.

"Do you really thin I'm handsome?"

"The handsomest of them all. Now let's suit you up. I bet you'll look great in the suit."

She shook his head slightly and pursed his lips.

"No, mommy. I'll look awesome."

She smiled broadly at him, looking proud. And making mommy proud made him happy, so he would enter this girl's pageant if it meant to make mommy proud.

"Is James coming?"

"No, honey. Your brother is at summer camp. But he really wishes he could be here to see this."

Barney nodded "It's okay. Let's suit up, mommy."

: : : :

They had to drive to the stupid pageant full of hysterical, screaming girls.

Blagh!

Rick was begging to think that this wasn't worth all the candy in the world.

Nanny helped him out of the car and into the hotel lobby, carrying his suitcase while he half dragged his water gun that was almost bigger than him.

"Nanny, can I have some candy now?"

"Wait until I've got everything ready and you're in your suit."

"But I don't like my suit. Tightens my arms and suffocates my throat. I can die of asphyxiation." he whined, pouting.

"Oh, okay. I think I'll just hold on to that light saber I have stored for you."

"No, no, no. I'll put the suit on. I'll put the suit on." he said wide-eyed and shaking his head vehemently.

She smirked at him "I thought you would."

He squinted at her "You are evil."

She shrugged a shoulder and led him to a hotel room that smelled like hairspray and nail polish.

Rick twisted his nose, but followed his nanny in.

"Now, we're gonna share our hotel room with another boy, so be nice."

"Okay." he sighed dramatically "Hey, does my mom know what your doing?"

"Don't worry about it. I bet she won't mind one bit."

He shrugged and walked in. Suddenly he heard noise and put his back to the wall, raising his gun.

"What are you doing?" Nanny asked.

"I heard noise. It could be russian agents sent to rip my heart out and sell it in the black market." he whispered, darting his eyes across the room.

"And why would russian agents want to sell your heart exactly?"

"Well, mommy once said I have a heart of gold. They probably want to take my golden heart." he whispered conspiratorially.

Nanny laughed at him "You have a great imagination, kid."

He huffed at her and entered the room slowly, water-gun still raised and all his super-spy senses in high alert.

In the corner he stopped and slowly counted to three, and then he jumped in the new division coming face to face with a blonde boy that was shorter than him, holding a water-gun pointed at him.

The two of them stare at each other for a while, water-guns dripping from their tip on the floor and both of their blue eyes assessing the other.

"Drop your weapon." Rick demanded.

"You drop it. You're in my hotel room."

Rick continued staring at him.

"Who are you? The russian? Are you after the gold?"

"What?No, I'm Barney Stinson. And who are you? The chinese?"

Rick huffed "Do I look chinese to you?"

"You can be undercover."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a super spy/ninja/space-cowboy."

"How do I know you're not a evil chinese undercover?"

"'Cause." he stated.

"That's no answer. Mommy thought me that."

"Whatever. I'll lower my gun if you lower yours, okay?"

Barney nodded "At the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

They both lowered their guns and stepped back, still assessing the other.

"Okay," Rick started "I'm going to put my gun on the floor. You do the same."

Barney nodded and in time with Rick, he slowly lowered his gun to the floor.

"Okay. Good." Rick grabbed his wrist and clicked on his watch "Board diary. Encountered strange life form. Peaceful negotiations occurring. Will deliver the full report later." he talked to his watch.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting my super spy friends know how the mission is going."

"What mission?"

"I'm here undercover to discover a conspiracy against our government."

"Seriously?" Barney asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but shh. . . It's top secret." he conspired.

Barney nodded enthusiastically "Can I help?"

Rick scrunch up his nose and though about it.

"I could use some extra par of hands to cover the field and have some back up."

He extended his hand for Barney to shake.

"Welcome aboard Barney Stinson."

They shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Legendary!**

: : : :

They were sitting under one of the tables, watching as Barney's mother and Rick's nanny moved around to organized everything for the pageant.

"So, why are you here?" Rick asked Barney slipping him a piece of candy he had smuggled in.

"Making my mother proud."

"Seriously?! I'll get a light saber and a free suply of candy during an entire year."

"That is awesome."

"I know right!" he beamed.

"Ricky! Come out, come out wherever you are. It's time for the beauty part of this show. Come and get your tux on."

Rick made a face but crawled out of his hiding spot.

"Wish me luck, bro!" Rick said raising his hand for Barney to high-five.

"Luck!"

Rick nodded and stood going towards his nanny.

"Barney, come here." he heard Barney's mother calling him and sure enough Barney came out of their hiding place.

"You know what, Barney?!" Rick called out from across the room to him.

"We should create a brohood."

"What's that?"

"Well, brotherhood is for brothers and brohood is for bros. And we're bros, right? Super spies in a mission."

"And we could make rules that a bro could never break."

"Totally." Rick beamed.

"Awesome!" Barney beamed back.

"But we have to do it in our secret hiding place." he whispered.

"Awesome."

: : : :

They were in a room cramped with crazy moms wearing way too much perfume and little girls wearing too much everything.

"Look at them." Rick whispered "They look like plastic dolls."

"I kinda like it." Barney disagreed.

"Well, yeah. But you now, natural is always better. And less perfumed. And with real teeth."

"You can't discuss tastes bro."

"We can at least agree that the blond one sitting in the corner is pretty."

Barney looked over where Rick was pointing and smiled "We can agree. High-five?"

Rick high-fived him and then sat on the floor in the back near the trophies where mothers and daughters were circling around like vultures.

They were both in tuxedos, the only difference being that Barney had a tie and Rick had a bowtie, and both boys had their hair pushed back and gleaming with hairgel.

A man stepped into the podium and started announcing the contestants and making the girls go on stage and do their twirls and routines and wow the juries with glittering dresses and hair tightly placed together with hairspray.

"Boys. Your age division is next. Go stand in line." Nanny ordered them.

Barney and Rick got up and went to wait besides the stairs that led to the stage.

"What's her name?" Barney asked, eyeing Rick's nanny.

"I don't know."

"What? You have to know. What do you call her?"

"Nanny." he answered easily "Or Crazy Nanny. Depends on the level of craziness she has."

"And now on stage we have number forty-seven, Rick." the man announced making Rick climb up the stairs and walked around like they practiced. Smiling charmingly at the juries and winking his eye and then leaving the stage.

"Next we have number forty-eight, Barney!"

Barney got up on the stage and did his steps and slow turns, always looking at the judges and smiling broadly, walking a fine line between adorable and charming.

"I think that we did awesome, bro." Barney beamed when he came off stage. "Pageant-five."

Rick furrowed his eyebrow "What's that?"

"It's when you wave your hand as if your the queen of England and then high-five." Barney said excitedly.

"Awesome!" Rick cheered lifting his hand at the same time as Barney, waived and then high-fived Barney.

"Now, come on! Lets ask my nanny for some candy!"

: : : :

Barney and Rick had went back upstairs to change from their tuxes to their outfit of choice wear.

Rick had managed to get some candy bar from his nanny.

"So, what're you going to be?"

"I'm going to be a cowboy." Barney said excitedly "I have a big cowboy hat and everything. What are you going to be?"

"I'm gonna be a cop. I have a gun and everything. And a cop hat."

They were back in their hiding spot, under one table that was tall enough and large enough for both of them fit under.

"I lied of course." Rick suddenly heard his nanny say.

"Shh, Barney. Have you heard that?"

"What?" the other kid asked, having Rick shushing him again.

"I'm not gonna give the kid a light saber or candy. Are you kidding me? That would cost more than all of his outfits together."

Rick's mouth fell open.

"Well, my Barney is a sweet boy and he didn't need blackmail to get into the pageant. Of course that I wanted James to come instead, because he's a lot more charming but my James is too old for this and besides I'm afraid he'll figure out he's gay."

Barney stared at Rick in shock.

"Those little-" Rick said angrily.

"Not cool, mom. So not cool." Barney complained "What should we do? Tell them we quit the pageant?"

"Oh, no, no, no. We should do something worse. I think we should make sure they never try to put us in pageants ever again."

"How?"

"We're going to ruin this little event." Rick said conspiratorially rubbing his hands together and getting a devious look on his face.

: : : :

Rick was dressed up as a cop and Barney as a cowboy and both boys were riding the elevators down alone. They had tricked the responsible-little-lying-adults into going after them.

"You get what you have to do?" Rick asked again, going over their plan of revenge.

Barney nodded.

"It's gonna be Legend-"

"Wait for it." Rick said as a woman got in the elevator in one of the floors.

The boys smiled politely until the woman left the elevator five floors below.

"Dary!" Barney cheered as soon as the elevator doors closed behind the woman.

Rick smiled deviously and high-fived Barney.

They got out on the lobby and headed for the ballroom.

The double doors opened before them, introducing them to a room full of girls in costumes, some of them too short for girls that age to be wearing and some of them outright ridiculous.

All of them easy prey that didn't know what awaited them.

Barney turned to Rick, both with serious expressions.

They shook hands and nodded.

"I wish you luck on your journey, bro." Barney said seriously.

"And may The Force be with you."

The boys nodded again to each other and went separate ways to put their plan into action.


	3. Chapter 3

**Legendary!**

: : : :

What was so perfect about both routines was that Rick and Barney's routines could have guns in them. And it so happened that Rick had this water guns that looked real.

What they had to do was quite simple. Rick was called first, so he entered the stage and then twirled around a bit and when they were least expecting it him and Barney would attack using water pistol.

It was the perfect plan.

Rick's turn to go on stage was next and he had his water gun, safely tucked on the holster of his outfit.

"Contestant number forty-seven Rick!"

Rick climbed up the stairs and smiled wickedly doing his stupid routines at the sound of an old cop show. When he got upfront, he looked at Barney that was waiting for his signal and winked.

Barney quickly got in the stage next to him and both the boys reached for their guns, aiming for the judges and firing!

What was so great about this particular type of gun was that they could reach two meters distance at ease, so when they fired, the not only caught the judges that were sitting in the front row but they also caught a couple of moms that were hanging around, which was a wonderful side effect.

The judges got up and away from the table, glaring daggers at the kids.

"Where the hell are the mothers of those two?!" the young blonde woman with perfect manicured nails shouted looking around and holding her wet clothes away from her body.

"Mom and Nanny at six o'clock." Rick shouted, looking over his shoulder and seeing the responsible adults coming for them.

"Plan B?"

"Plan B!"

The boys jumped off of the stage and ran to the double doors that led to the ball room, shooting at everyone that was in their ways and getting a lot of girls to start crying.

Boo-freaking-hoo.

They reached the double doors and Barney helped Rick open them. Rick held the door as Barney threw a couple of stink bombs into the room. Rick let go of the door and ran for the elevators.

He knew exactly where their room was and he had stolen the key earlier. They entered the room and closed the doors behind them.

The boys stared at each other seriously for a couple of seconds. Both boys were panting from the run and their hair was a mess.

And then, suddenly, they started laughing.

"Dude, that was so cool!" Rick laughed still trying to catch his breath.

"We have to do that again!"

"Yes, please."

They laughed and threw their pistols to the bed carelessly.

They hoped on the bed next and Rick took out some candy that he had hid.

"You think they'll expel us?"

"Well, they better. Otherwise we'll have to go for Round 2." Rick said with a devious smile "And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

Barney rubbed his hands together and smiled wickedly "Of course not."

"I propose a toast." Barney said raising his candy bar "To a legendary prank, that shall never be forgotten!"

Rick laughed and bumped his candy bar with his.

: : : :

In the end, they did got kicked out of the pageant and of the hotel and they both got grounded.

The main objective of their plan had been accomplished. There was only one secondary effect that neither boy had thought of.

They would be going their separate ways now. They were both going home and they lived in different, distant parts from the city, so they would probably never see each other again.

They were both standing in front of the hotel, shuffling their feet and waiting for the responsible adults to finish apologizing for their behavior and paying the fine the hotel had requested.

"So. . . " Rick started.

"So. . ." Barney mumbled back.

"I guess this is goodbye?"

"I guess so."

Rick thrust his hand forward for Barney to shake.

Barney extended his tiny hand and shook Rick's hand.

"I had lots of fun. Just so you know." Barney said with a grin.

"Yeah, me too. You know what?! Let's not say goodbye. Let's say see you tomorrow. It seems more hopeful." Rick says, dropping Barney's hand and stepping forward to give him a hug.

"Barney." a voice snapped from behind them, making Barney jump back and look up at his mom "Let's go. I don't want you around this boy. He's a bad influence." she said grabbing Barney's hand and pulling him along and towards the car.

Barney waved his hand at him and then his mother got him inside the car and he was out of view. For good.

Rick kicked the pavement and waited for his nanny to come out.

He would miss Barney. This was the most fun he had had in a long long while. The kids in his school were never kind to him, they never wanted to be his friends. But not Barney. Barney had become his besttest friend ever and he would never ever forget all the fun they had had together.

His nanny came out of the hotel holding the bags and a wearing a deep frown on her face.

"You're in so much trouble. Don't even think for a minute that I'll put up with any of your tantrums. As soon as your mother gets home I quit." she angrily said, grabbing his arm and pulling towards the taxi that was waiting for them.

Rick smiled. At least he got rid of her.

: : : :

"But Beckeeeett." he whined "How am I supposed to help you without a gun."

"You're not carrying a gun, Castle. You'd probably shoot yourself. Now shut up and let's go." she dismissed him, parking the car and heading for the little pub.

He quickly followed her thinking about what to say next. When he caught up to her, she was being hit on by some blond guy wearing a suit.

"Hey." he called out rushing to her side.

The guy threw him a glance and quickly dismissed him.

"Go away, pal. The lady is busy." he said.

Beckett smirked and pulled out her badge.

"The lady would like to ask you some questions, pal."

Rick smirked when the guy became clearly uncomfortable.

"Kate Beckett. NYPD. And this is my partner Richard Castle." she introduced.

"Barney Stinson." he said, apparently recovering his smug-ness.

"Wait. Barney Stinson?!" Rick asked.

It was a long shot. It had been a long time ago. A very long time ago, but maybe, just maybe. . .

"Yeah." he said, turning fully to Rick and really noticing him "Rick Rodgers." he said suddenly, with a beaming smile "Oh my God."

"Holly shit." Rick answered back beaming "What are the odds right?"

Barney turned back and called out "Hey guys. Come here. I want you to meet my first bro. We founded the brohood." he said excitedly, addressing to a booth of people nearby.

"What's going on? Do you know him?" Kate asked, looking between the two of them.

"If I know him?! We're bros." he answered back.

Next thing they knew, they were sitting in the booth and swapping stories and laughing. Two bros reunited.

What are the odds?


End file.
